Resident Evil: One Man Army
by Mikhail Victor
Summary: Mikhail's men have just been slaughtered by the Tyrant after completing their mission to secure the Raccoon City Hospital. Mikhail is now being stalked by the Tyrant and must find a way out of the "City of Death". Pleasae Read and Review!!!!!


Resident Evil: One Man Army  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mikhail Victor was going over the plans with his troops for their up  
coming mission. They would have to go to infiltrate the hospital in the now  
infested Raccoon City, and kill anything that was infected with the T-Virus.   
Including any humans that weren't infected and were hiding inside the  
hospital. Umbrella told him that there were to be no survivors, during their  
mission, and that if any of his men were infected, that they were to be  
exterminated immediately. Mikhail understood his orders, and went and told  
his men to go grab their equipment, and to be ready in two hours.  
Mikhail went to his office and put on his gear, and loaded up his  
weapons and headed out to the helicopter where his men were inside and  
ready to take off. Mikhail went over last minute plans with his troops and  
told them to be ready for anything. Mikhail also told them that if any of them  
became infected, they would have to kill that team member before he was  
able to attack them. Mikhail told the pilot to head to the Raccoon City  
Hospital, the pilot nodded and lifted the helicopter into the air. Inside the  
helicopter the men were talking to each other, talking about things that were  
going on in their lives.   
Mikhail sat in his seat staring at the floor of the chopper going over the  
plans in his head, destroy all virus carries, and radio Umbrella when hospital  
is secured. Mikhail looked up from the ground and started at his M203, he  
had ten clips of ammo in a side pack. He also had a Desert Eagles along with  
five clips for it which were in his vest pockets. All his men had Mp5s, along  
with glocks as sidearms. The pilot yelled to Mikhail that they had two  
minutes till they reached their destination, Mikhail told his men to prepare to  
head straight for the lobby.  
The pilot landed the helicopter and Mikhail and his men jumped out of  
the chopper and headed toward the front doors of the hospital. They got to  
the front doors and saw five zombies wandering around outside. Along with  
Mikhail he had six other men with him, and he wanted to keep them alive as  
long as possible. Mikhail raised his M203 and pulled the trigger, the gun  
exploded in a hail of bullets hitting the five zombies, bullet after bullet  
slammed into the zombies tearing them apart. Blood and brain matter flew all  
over the front doors of the hospital and all over the ground, when the zombies  
hit the ground none of them had a face left.   
Mikhail told his men to enter the hospital and start killing all the virus  
carriers, and to make sure to watch each others backs. His men proceeded  
through the front door and started firing as soon as they entered the lobby,  
they proceeded to fire on a group of zombies and lickers that were climbing  
on the ceiling. One of the lickers came close to cutting the head off one of  
the troops, but he ducked and unloaded on the licker till it didn't move  
anymore. Mikhail walked into the lobby and told his men to split up into  
teams of two and use the elevator and stairs to search all the floors. Mikhail  
looked through all the rooms that were on the first floor as he was getting  
near the last door, he heard some noise coming from inside, he kicked open  
the door and saw a man struggling with one of the zombies.  
Mikhail opened fire on both the zombie and man killing them in  
seconds and spraying blood and guts every where. Mikhail radioed his men  
and told them the first floor was clear, and to report in when they had finished  
searching the floor they were on. Mikhail went over to the door that led to  
the stairs and started climbing to the top floor where the hospital labs were  
located. Hopefully he would find the sample of the T-Virus antidote that  
Umbrella wanted him to bring back when his mission was complete. Mikhail  
ran up flight after flight of stairs until he finally reached the twentieth floor.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mikhail walked through the door where the chemical room was and  
went to where the safe was located on the wall. He took out the piece of  
paper that had the four digit code written on it, he put the code in and pressed  
the OK key. The safe made a buzzing sound and the door slowly opened up,  
along with cold air from where the sample of the antidote was being kept  
frozen. He pulled the antidote out of the wall safe and slipped it into his vest  
pocket. He was walking back toward the door when one of the ceiling panels  
flew down onto the floor, a hunter popped out of the ceiling and ran towards  
Mikhail, Mikhail aimed at the Hunter and shot it out of the air.  
The hunter was hit in the leg, he tried to get up but just fell back down  
since he couldn't walk on his injured leg. Mikhail finished off the hunter with  
a single shot to the head. Mikhail walked out of the door when one of his  
men radioed in, Mikhail took the radio off the clip and the man told him that  
floors five through seven were clear. Mikhail told his men to continue  
upward on the floors and meet back up with the other men when they could  
find them. Two of Mikhail's men were walking toward the elevator when the  
doors opened and a big group of zombies rushed out of the elevator and took  
the men by surprise.   
Mikhail heard the screams of his men over the radio and quickly radio  
to see if the men were okay, but no one answered. Mikhail asked again if his  
men were okay, and finally one of them answered and told Mikhail that they  
found the two men being eaten by zombies. They quickly disposed of the  
zombies without any trouble and killed the two men that were being eaten.   
Mikhail told his men to finish searching the remaining floors, one of his men  
radioed in that they only had three floors left. Mikhail told them to finish  
checking those floors and head back down to the lobby, where he would  
radio umbrella and tell them to send a helicopter to pick them up. Mikhail  
headed toward the elevator and got in and pressed the lobby button, the  
elevator started down toward the lobby when all of a sudden it stopped.   
Mikhail pressed the buttons again but nothing happened, he radioed his  
men to see what was going on. One of them radioed back and told him the  
main power had gone out, and that the backup generator had been destroyed.   
Mikhail radioed back to his men to finish the floors and hurry back to lobby  
before long. Mikhail opened up the ceiling panel of the elevator and climbed  
out onto the roof, he pried the door to the fifth floor open and climbed out of  
the elevator shaft. The emergency light had come on and Mikhail was  
looking for the door that led to the stairs. He finally found the door but it was  
blocked by two hunters eating a dead zombie, Mikhail loaded a grenade into  
the launcher and pulled the trigger.   
The grenade fly down the hall and landed right by the hunters, the  
grenade went off instantly killing the two hunters and destroying the door to  
the stairs. Mikhail went over to the door and kicked it in, he walked through  
the door way and headed down the stairs back toward the lobby. When he  
got there his radioed his men and asked if they were done searching the floors  
yet. One of them answered back that they were just finishing the last floor  
and were heading back to the lobby now. Mikhail waited for a couple of  
minutes and heard his men coming down the stairs, he radioed to Umbrella to  
send in the chopper to pick them up and to send more men to guard the  
hospital.  
Umbrella answered back that there would be a chopper there in five  
minutes to pick them up. Mikhail put his radio back on his hip clip and told  
his men to head outside to be picked up by the incoming chopper. They  
headed outside only to find a huge group of zombies heading up the road  
toward the hospital. Mikhail told his men to get every grenade they had and  
throw it in the middle of the crowd, the men did as they were told and threw  
there grenades. The grenades sailed over the front line and into the middle of  
the crowd, they went off destroying all the zombies in the explosion.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
There were still a few zombies crawling around, but they were  
disposed of without any trouble. The chopper could be seen in the distant  
horizon, he was just a minute away, the chopper flew over head and was just  
getting ready to land when a rocket came out of no where and destroying  
there get away. Another rocket flew into the group where Mikhail and his  
men were standing, all of Mikhail men were killed in the explosion except for  
him. He looked around to see where the rocket had come from and saw a  
Tyrant standing on the rooftop of the nearby building. Mikhail looked at the  
tyrant throw down his empty rocket launcher and jump down off the top of  
the building.  
He lifted his M203 and unloaded his whole clip into the tyrant, but it  
kept on coming toward him. All of a sudden the tyrant made a mad dash and  
slammed into Mikhail knocking him twenty feet back into a wall. Mikhail  
was half awake when he saw the tyrant was just ten feet away from him, he  
quickly loaded a grenade into his gun and aimed it at the tyrant's head. He  
pulled the trigger and the grenade slammed into the tyrant's head where it  
exploded and the tyrant hit the ground with a sick thud. Mikhail slowly got  
up and almost fell back down, he had a few cracked ribs, he walked over to  
the downed Tyrant, he looked at where the Tyrant's head was supposed to  
be, but the only thing there was a big pool of purple blood.  
Mikhail went to pull his radio off his belt to contact umbrella again, but  
when he reached down on his belt his radio was gone. He looked around and  
saw it laying on the ground from where the Tyrant had hit him, it land in  
hundreds of pieces from where the Tyrant had stepped on it. Mikhail went  
over to the pile of bodies which use to be his men, and took all the grenades  
he could find that were still usable, and wouldn't blow up if dropped by  
accident. He knew it was going to be a long journey if he was going to make  
it to the Umbrella Facility that was located on the other side of town. There  
had to be a helicopter or at least a radio at the facility that worked.  
Mikhail went down the road to the right of the hospital that had a sign  
that pointed to the nearest gas station. Mikhail hoped there would be some  
maps of the city he could use, and maybe some food since he hadn't eaten  
since early this morning, and it was almost six o'clock in the evening.   
Mikhail continued down the road when all of a sudden a group of zombies  
busted through a barricade that was barely holding together to begin with.   
Mikhail pulled his M203 from around his back and unloaded the whole clip  
into the on coming group of bloodthirsty zombies. The storm of bullets hit  
the zombies like a small explosion, knocking the front line of zombies back  
onto the ground and making the other zombies stumble back.  
Mikhail loaded a new clip into the gun and finished off the remaining  
zombies that were only feet from him. The bullets smacked into the zombies  
and pieces of flesh flew all over the place, the zombies fell to the ground and  
didn't move anymore. Mikhail continued down the road only to be  
confronted by a Hunter that was eating a zombie it had just killed, the Hunter  
saw Mikhail out of the corner of its eye and made a mad dash for Mikhail.   
Mikhail aimed the grenade launcher at the Hunter and pulled the trigger, the  
grenade exploded on impact and blew the Hunter up in a shower of purple  
blood and guts, pouring down on Mikhail soaking his clothes all the way  
through. Mikhail stood there for a second and stared at what was left of the  
Hunter.  
Mikhail finally reached the gas station, he walked up to the door and  
saw that it had been chained up, he took out his desert eagle and shot the lock  
off the door. He pulled the door open and slowly walked inside, he went over  
to the cash register and found a rack of maps that had a layout of the whole  
city. He slipped the map into his pants pocket and walked down the isles  
looking for something to eat and drink, he found a bag of pretzels and a Pepsi  
from one of the freezers. He sat down behind the register and started eating  
his food, he had just finished his drink when he decided to stay at the gas  
station for the night. He opened a door and found a small room with a small  
cot and a small table with a clock and lamp, he looked at the clock and saw  
that it was nine p.m.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
He went back into the front of the store and found some chain and a  
master lock under the counter. He chained the front door and locked the  
lock, he noticed that all the windows and door had bars on them, so he knew  
nothing would be able to get in. He went back to the small room and took off  
his gear and laid his gun beside the bed, he laid down on the cot and closed  
his eyes. He fell into a deep sleep and had a dream about one of his first  
mission when he had just joined Umbrella. He was inside an office talking to  
one of his superiors about the mission plans that he was to follow, he was just  
finishing up when a man walked in, he looked at the man's patch on the front  
of his shirt and it read Nicholai.  
He stood up and saluted the man, the man saluted him back and  
Mikhail walked out of the room heading toward the chopper that was taking  
him toward his first mission that he had to accomplish on his own. Just as the  
helicopter was starting to take off, Mikhail was suddenly woke up by the  
sound of something banging on the front door of the store. Mikhail quickly  
put on his gear and picked up his gun, he walked out of the room and saw  
five zombies banging on the metal bars. Mikhail grabbed the roll of duck  
tape and went over to the metal bars, he took out two grenades and tapped  
them to the metal bars, he pulled the pins on both of them at the same time.  
He ran behind the counter and waited for the grenades to go off, a few  
seconds latter the explosions went off and the zombies were no longer a  
problem in his mind.  
Michael looked up from behind the counter and looked at what damage  
the grenades had done, from what he could see the grenades had completely  
destroyed the front of the store. Mikhail walked toward where the front door  
use to be and slowly walked out into the early morning light. He took the  
map out of his pants pocket and looked to see if a gun shop was near by,  
since he was running low on ammo. He was in luck, the Raccoon City gun  
shop was only a couple of blocks away, but the bad part of it was that he only  
had three clips left for his M203, and two grenades left for the grenade  
launcher on his gun. Plus the two grenades he had left over from which he  
took off his men.  
He would have to use his ammo and grenades sparingly if he was going  
to make it those few blocks to the gun store. Mikhail started on his way to  
the gun shop running into a group of four zombies just as he was entering the  
alley way right beside the convenient store. He took out one of his grenades  
and pulled the pin out, he rolled it down the alley where it landed at the feet  
of the group of zombies. The grenade went off engulfing the zombies in the  
explosion, body parts and blood flew everywhere. Mikhail readied his gun  
for anymore surprises that might come along the way.  
He was only a block away from the gun shop, and he had only one clip  
left for his M203. He had run into a horde of zombies and a group of three  
hunters a few blocks back and it had taken almost everything he had to kill  
them all. He came inches away from losing his life to one of those hunters  
who had some how snuck behind him and went in for the kill by trying to cut  
Mikhail's head off. But luckily he saw the hunter out of the corner of his eye  
and ducked just as the hunters arm came over his head, he filled the hunter  
full of hot lead before it fell to the ground screaming and spasuming. Mikhail  
was a the front door of the gun shop but the only problem was that there was  
a shutter that was down in front of the door. Mikhail took the map out of his  
pocket and looked for the nearest tool store, that was by chance right behind  
the gun shop.  
Mikhail started toward the alleyway when a man ran out of the alley,  
he didn't see Mikhail and kept on running, Mikhail wondered why the man  
was so scared, he went over to the alley way and saw what the man was so  
scared of. It was the same tyrant that had shot his helicopter down back at  
the hospital, Mikhail loaded the last clip he had into his M203 and walked  
back toward the gun shop, he unloaded on the shutter and tore it to shreds.   
He bent the metal so he could get into the door, it was a tight fit but he was  
barely able to fit through. He turned the light switch on that was right by the  
door, the lights flickered on and he stared at the cases that were behind the  
counter. Inside were various handguns, machine guns, and shotguns, along  
with ammo for all the guns.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mikhail walked back past the cases into the back room of the gun  
shop, he noticed that the shelf that was against the back wall had been moved  
recently and that there was a line in the wall that looked like a door. Mikhail  
slid the shelf out of the way and found that there was a door that had a regular  
lock on it. He took out his desert eagle and put to bullets in the lock, he  
kicked the door in a turned the light switch that was right beside the door on.   
He waited for the lights to come on and looked at the racks of automatic rifles  
and other guns that were stored on the racks. He walked up and down the  
rows looking at the weapons that were on the racks, he found a box of  
grenades by one of the racks and took ten grenades out of the box and clipped  
them on his vest..  
He picked up a M1100 combat shotgun a looked at it, it didn't look  
like any ordinary shotgun you could buy in a gun shop. The cool thing about  
the shotgun was, that it was an automatic, all he had to do was hold down the  
trigger and the shells would fire one by one without him having to load  
another in the chamber manually. Mikhail took the shotgun and put it over  
his shoulder, he went over to some cabinets that were loaded with bullets and  
shells for all the weapons. He was looking through the handgun bullets when  
he found a box that said cop killer bullets. He picked up the box and saw that  
they were for a 357, he took all the clips he had for his desert eagles and  
unloaded the bullets out of them.  
He loaded the cop killer bullets into the clips and put them back in his  
vest pockets. He found some boxes of 12 gauge buckshot for the automatic   
shotgun. There were 25 shells in a box, he took out 14 boxes of shells and  
loaded them into the backpack he had picked up off the floor. He found a  
back pack that was pretty big and put all the shells he could carry into it. He  
put the backpack on and headed back toward the front of the shop, but not  
before loading the shotgun with the 12 gauge shells.   
Mikhail went out through the front door and looked around to see if  
there was any danger nearby. He didn't see anything but he could hear some  
commotion up the street a ways, he started walking and sure enough there  
was a big horde of zombies heading straight his way. Now was a perfect  
chance to try out his new toy, he waited for the zombies to get a little closer  
and then he let the shotgun rip. Mikhail pulled the trigger and unloaded all  
eight shells into the oncoming horde of zombies, the pellets slammed into the  
zombies taking down the front row of zombies, killing them instantly. He  
continued the onslaught and destroyed the remaining eight zombies that were  
blocking his path.   
Mikhail took the city map out of his pocket and looked to see where  
the Umbrella Factory was. He looked to see where he was and where the  
factory, he was right in the middle of town, and the factory was all the way on  
the north side of town about 30 miles from where he was now. Mikhail was  
going to need some wheels if he was going to make it out of the town by  
night fall, he was looking at the cars that were lining the streets and found a  
Hummer that was parked in an alley way between the cafe and the gas  
station. He opened the door to the Hummer and pulled the wires out from  
under the steering wheel, he touched two of the wires together and the car  
engine started. He looked at the gas gauge and saw that he was nearly on  
empty, he backed out of the alley way and pulled into the gas station.   
Mikhail opened the little door to the gas tank, he took off the cap, he  
lifted the gas nozzle that was marked Premium and filled the tank till it  
couldn't hold anymore gas. He put the cap back on and started the car back  
up, he pulled out of the gas station and headed toward the Umbrella Factory  
which can now be called the "Dead Factory.' Mikhail was turning down a  
street and saw a group of five zombies in the middle of the road ahead of him,  
he floored the Hummer and used it as a battering ram and ran into the  
zombies flattening them and sending blood and guts flying everywhere.   
Mikhail cursed at the inferior monsters and continued on his way to the  
"Dead Factory." He looked at his map and saw that if he took at right on  
Main St. he could cut five minutes of his drive.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
But the only problem was that there was a five car pile up in the middle  
of Main St., Mikhail turned around and decided he had to go the long way if  
he was going to get there. Mikhail looked at his watch and saw that it was  
8:00, it was pitch dark and he was getting closer to the factory, he looked at  
the map and saw that he only had about ten minutes left until he got to the  
factory. Mikhail was riding down south street when something or someone  
ran out into the middle of the street, he plowed into them and ran over what  
ever was under his car. He got out of the car and looked under it to see what  
he had hit, he saw that it was one of the zombified dogs. He got back in his  
car and continued down the road with only five minutes left till he got to the  
factory.   
He took a left onto Raccoon Drive and came to an abrupt stop when a  
huge monster jumped in front of his car, it was the monster that had kill all his  
men and had nearly took his life in the process. Mikhail jumped out of the  
Hummer and pulled his shotgun from around his shoulder, he puled the trigger  
and tore the tyrant's coat to shreds but did barely and damage to the tyrant.   
Mikhail ripped one of the grenades off his vest and pulled the pin, the tyrant  
saw what he had in his hand and made a mad dash for Mikhail, Mikhail  
jumped out of the way just as Tyrant's fist was coming straight as his head.   
Mikhail rolled the grenade under the tyrant and and ran behind the hummer,  
the grenade went off and Mikhail came out from behind the Hummer to see  
what damage the grenade had done. The Tyrant was nowhere to be found  
and Mikhail quickly jumped into the Hummer and speed off back toward the  
factory which was only a couple of minutes away.   
Mikhail's ribs were still hurting from the first encounter with the  
Tyrant at the hospital, and the way he landed after he jumped it didn't help  
the pain, he cussed every time he shifted in his seat. Mikhail was just starting  
to pull into the front of the "Dead Factory" when a horde of zombies came  
out of nowhere and surrounded his Hummer. Mikhail quickly reloaded the  
shotgun and jumped out of the Hummer killing zombie after zombie. He had  
to use his Desert eagle for the zombies that were getting to close, he aimed at  
their heads and the cop killer bullets slammed into the zombies head and  
exploding in the process. He was down to two zombies and his Desert Eagle  
was empty, he tackled both of the zombies and blew their heads of with the  
two remaining shells he had in his shotgun.  
Mikhail pulled the Hummer up beside the small bridge that connected  
the park to the front factory entrance. He got out of the Hummer an reloaded  
both his weapons to their fullest capacity, he knew that the factory was going  
to be full of zombies and other creatures. He headed across the small bridge  
and was met with a giant hand plowing through the bottom of the bridge, all  
of a sudden Tyrant jumped up onto the bridge, his coat was still torn from  
where Mikhail had shot him the last time they met, and the grenade Mikhail  
threw at him had opened up a large wound on the side of his stomach where  
his ribs were. The only problem was that the Tyrant didn't even seem to  
notice it and that he didn't feel any pain, Mikhail let loose on the shotgun and  
fired every shell he had at the Tyrant, the Tyrant was hit with full force and  
went to one knee, but he got back up after a second. Mikhail not having any  
other choice jumped off the small bridge into the creek below.  
Mikhail quickly got up and ran over to the drain grate and pried it  
loose, he jumped down into the hole and slowly made his way through the  
pitch black sewers. He heard something moving around in the waters below  
him, he quickly ran for the small light he saw ahead of him and climbed up  
onto the incline where a door was at the end of the small hall. He opened the  
door and was met by a zombie that lunged at him and went to take a chunk  
out of his neck. Mikhail quickly took the stock of his shotgun and butted the  
zombie in the head, the zombie fell to the ground and Mikhail took his boot  
and caved the zombie's head in. He continued on into the small room what  
looked to be like a storage room for cleaning equipment, he went over to the  
door that was on the north wall and turned the knob, the door was locked  
from the other side.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Mikhail kicked the door three times and it finally gave in, the door flew  
off the hinges and slammed into a zombie smashing it into a wall. The two  
other zombie saw Mikhail and went into a slow jog toward him, Mikhail  
kicked the zombie that was closest to him in the stomach and sent it flying  
across the room, the other zombie he disposed of with a shotgun blast to the  
head, which sent chunks of brain matter and what blood was left in his head  
up against the wall. Mikhail headed to the door beside the control panel and  
turned the knob, all of the sudden big fist came through the door, Mikhail   
knew who it was, he took a grenade off his vest pulled the clip and threw it  
through the hole in the door. Mikhail jumped behind the center console and  
waited for the grenade to go off, seconds later he heard and explosion, he ran  
to the door that had been totally destroyed and saw the Tyrant laying beside  
the door. The grenade hadn't killed him but merely knocked him out, Mikhail  
ran down the hall to the nearest office looking for a map of the factory, he  
came to a door marked factory supervisor and opened the door.  
Mikhail went over to the supervisor's desk and started looking through  
the joirs. He finally found what he was looking for when he was going  
through the last joir, a map of the entier complex. He spread the map out on  
the desk and looked for a room marked radio room, he finally found the room,  
but it was on the edge of the upper right corner of the map and he was on the  
lower left corner of the map. He noticed that there were sleeping quarters for  
the security people that worked at the factory, and he knew that they carried  
automatic weapons, he regretted leaving his back at the gun shop, but at least  
he would be able to find on in the quarters. Mikhail folded the map and put it  
in his side pants pocket, where the other map was.  
Mikhail walked out of the supervisor's office and down the hall toward  
the sleeping quarters which actually where a short ways down the hall. He  
was only a couple of doors away from the sleeping quarters, when a Hunter  
crashed through one of the doors in front of him and ran right at Mikhail, he  
waited for the Hunter to get right in front of him and then he pulled the trigger  
to the shotgun, the Hunter was blown back by the blast and killed instantly.   
He walked up to the Hunter and saw the gapping hole the blast had created, a  
pool of purple blood formed around the Hunter after a few seconds. Mikhail  
walked over to the door marked Security Sleeping Quarters he turned the  
knob but it was locked, he busted the glass window in the door and turned the  
knob from the inside. He opened the door and stepped on the glass making a  
crunching sound under his combat boots.  
Mikhail slowly walked into the room looking for any threats, luckily he  
found none except for a zombie who's head had been cut off, probably by a  
Hunter. Mikhail walked over to the row of lockers assigned to the Security  
Guards, he used the stock of his shotgun to break the locks off the lockers  
and looked inside. Inside the first locker he found an Mp5 with a clip already  
in it hanging on a hook by the shoulder strap, he found five clips laying on a  
shelf above the gun, they looked to be thirty round clips at least. He busted  
the locks of the other ten lockers and found another ten clips in the lockers,  
so all together he had a total of fifteen clips to go with the Mp5. He put the  
clips in the sidepack and snapped it back shut, he walked back out of the  
room and headed for the radio room which was a good distance from his  
current location.   
He was going to use the Mp5 on the zombies and save the shotgun for  
the tougher monsters, see as how he only had about fifty shells left for the  
shotgun. Mikhail checked the clip that was already in the Mp5 and saw that  
it was fully loaded, he pulled the hammer on the gun back and let it drop to  
his side. He took the map out of his pocket and checked to see if there were  
any short cuts to get to the radio room, he found one, but saw that he would  
have to go through the testing labs and decided that it would be a better idea  
to take the long route, because he didn't want to waste any ammo if he didn't  
have to. He folded the map up again and put it back in his pocket, and started  
his long but hopefully safer walk to the radio room. Mikhail was walking  
around the corner and saw a zombie on his hands and knee eating another  
zombie who had his head cut off.  
Mikhail grabbed the Mp5 and slowly walked toward the zombie that  
saw him coming and he turned on the laser sight and aimed it at the zombie's  
head, the red dot was pointed right at the center of the zombie's head.   
Mikhail pulled the trigger and a stream of 9mm bullets slammed into the  
zombie's head and came out the other side. The zombie immediately fell to  
his knees and then head first onto the ground where his head caved in.  
Mikhail walked past the zombie and spit on it, he opened a door and walked  
through a door down another long hall. This time there was a group of three  
zombies at the end of the hall, Mikhail raised the Mp5 and just let loose, he  
unloaded what was left of the clip and every bullet connected with the  
zombies and brought them down to the ground. Mikhail pulled out his Desert  
Eagle and walked over to the downed zombies and put a bullet into each of  
their heads just to make sure they were dead.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Mikhail came to another door that was marked Cafeteria, he opened  
the door and the whole room was filled with zombies and Hunters. Mikhail  
quickly slammed the door and Pulled out both of his Desert Eagles, he put a  
fresh clips in both the guns, he swung the door open and went in with guns a  
blazing. He went for the Hunters first because they were his worst problem,  
there were only five in the room and he took care of them without any  
trouble. He unloaded what was left in the Eagles and put them back in the  
holsters, he grabbed his Mp5 and unloaded the new clip on the remaining  
zombies, he had to reload twice before he could clear the room, but he took  
down the last zombie just as the clip ran dry. He quickly reloaded both the  
Desert Eagles and the Mp5 , he kept a hand on the Mp5 and opened up the  
door to the other side of the cafeteria, he ran down the hall and stopped at a  
door that was marked test labs.   
He pulled out the map and looked at the way he had come, he had  
taken a wrong turn at the last hall and had taken the short cut by accident. He  
cussed at himself for making the stupid mistake, and told himself that it was  
to late to turn back since he was already here. He aimed his Mp5 at the door  
and turned the knob slowly, he opened the door and walked into the lab, he  
looked around the room and saw all the cages that lined the walls. He  
noticed all the doors to the cages were open and that there was nothing inside  
the cages, he went over to the desk and looked at what was spread all over  
the table. He picked up a piece of the paper that was on the table and looked  
at all the equations that were on the paper, he had an odd look on his face  
because he didn't understand one damn problem on the paper.  
He put the paper down and continued walking down the row of cages,  
he looked inside the cages one by one and saw that they were empty except  
for bowls of food and bones that looked to be human. He looked at the cages  
in disgust and turned his head away, he walked to the door and turned the  
knob he pulled the door open and walked through. He continued down the  
hall and came to a door that was marked Radio Room, he had finally made it  
to the radio room. He opened the door and stood there with a stunned look  
on his face, all the radio equipment in the room had been totally destroyed.   
He couldn't believe his eyes, this was his only way out of this hell hole of a  
city, and it had all been destroyed.  
Mikhail took out the map with a pissed look on his face he scanned the  
map with his eyes and a smile formed across his face. He put his finger on a  
place outside the complex, it was a landing pad for a helicopter, it was only a  
short distance from where he was now and it wouldn't take him long to get  
there. The only thing he had to do was find an exit to the outside, he looked  
for the nearest exit and saw that it was just a short distance back down the  
hall. But the first thing he had to do was set the self destruct sequence which  
was located in the main contro room, Mikhail ran as fast as he could back to  
the control room. He ran over to the computer and typed in the self destruct  
code he had found on a piece of paper in the factory supervisors office.  
A screen appeared telling Mikhail to hit the enter key and the ten  
minute countdown would start, it also said that once the self destruct  
sequence was started it couldn't be aborted. Mikhail hit the enter key and  
alarms sounded all around the factory, a computerized voice came over the  
loud speaker saying that the employees had ten minutes to reach a safe  
distance before the self destruct sequence ended and the factory blew up.   
Mikhail haled ass out the door and to the landing pad where the helicopter  
was located, he was just getting ready to get in the helicopter when he saw  
the Tyrant running full speed towards the helicopter. Mikhail looked in the  
back of the helicopter and saw a rocket launcher that looked like the one from  
RE2 laying in the back of the helicopter. He quickly grabbed the Rocket  
Launcher and aimed it at the Tyrant he fired one rocket at the Tyrant but he  
side stepped the rocket just as it was about to hit him.  
Mikhail quickly aimed again and fired another rocket but this time the  
rocket hit its mark and the Tyrant was blown to bloody chunks. Mikhail  
threw down the rocket launcher and jumped into the pilot's set of the  
chopper, he heard the loud speaker and the voice said that there was two  
minutes left till explosion. Mikhail quickly started the chopper and flew off  
into the night with only thiry seconds left on the countdown, he picked up the  
radio and contacted Umbrella. The boss asked Mikhail why he had been out  
of contact for so long and he told the boss that the prototype Tyrant had shot  
down the pick up helicopter and destroyed the radio equipment in the factory  
on the outskirts of the city. Mikhail told the boss that the Tyrant had been  
disposed of and that he was on his way back to HQ. Mikhail looked over his  
shoulder and saw the huge mushroom cloud from the "Dead Factory"  
explosion. 


End file.
